


Wiśnie w czekoladzie

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Art – freeform, Body Worship, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Cold Temperature Kink, Come Eating, Consensual Orgasm Denial, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fluff, Food Sex, Frottage, Funny, Humor, Impromptu Nude Photo Session, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scorbus, Sex Toys, Sexting, Silly af, Slightly Kinky Sex, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Albus Severus Potter, Valentine's Day, Winter, and lots of talking, like actually explicit, maybe a sprinkle of plot, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: O tym, jak Scorpius stał się zdalnym grzejnikiem Albusa. Oraz jak spędzili Walentynki, które niestety nie były w tym roku dniem wolnym od pracy.





	Wiśnie w czekoladzie

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter.**
> 
> Pewne fragmenty mogą odbiegać stylem od innych – w większości, to zamierzone: po prostu by oddać zróżnicowanie charakteru, nastroju towarzyszącego poszczególnym czynnościom. Poza tym, bawię się narracją – co wprowadza trochę bałaganu, ale... trudno. :p  
> Mogę przerobić na inną narrację, np. trzecioosobową, jeśli ktoś trawi ją lepiej niż tą.

S

Każdego roku, przez cały okres trwania zimy oraz okolice, Al wpada w zwyczaj gorącego narzekania, jak to "okropnie lodowiasto-śnieżasto zimno" się wtedy robi. Ja akurat tarzam się w śniegu z radością i paraduję pół-nagi po domu, bo – o dziwo wobec mojej relatywnie chudej budowy – nieustannie jest mi gorąco.

Aczkolwiek... mogę wspomóc mojego kochanego faceta, choćby troszkę... zrobić walentynkowe _czary-mary_ i spróbować rozgrzać go w ten (cudooownie) mroźny wieczór. Coby mu sił przyniosło; zawsze wraca z pracy wyglądając jak puszka po piwie, na którą ktoś usiadł.

Osuwam się z rozkoszą na nasze łóżko, chwytając smartfona.

_Wieczny amator fotografii._

A

Trzeba będzie znaleźć odpłatne zajęcie, które byłoby dogodniejsze godzinami, bo od kilku tygodni mijamy się ze Scorem o włos. Mam dość ekscesywnego niemienia go przy sobie. To niekorzystnie wpływa na nasze życie seksualne: budzę się rano, chcę go pomacać i poruchać, on musi wychodzić; wracam z pracy, on chce być macany i ruchany, ja padam na twarz.

Nieznośny desynchron.

— Co znowu... — mruczę na bardzo znajomy dźwięk. Mam indywidualny sygnał dla przychodzących od Scora. I zastanawiam się, co _tym_ razem mi napisze.

...albo pokaże. 

_Niech to psidwak diabłu na ogon stanie._

Zrzędziłem że zimno? Centralnie _w tym momencie_ jestem przekonany, że zaraz padnę z przegrzania.

Szkoda, że nie mogę być takim swoim własnym, osobistym grzejnikiem na zawołanie. Z drugiej strony, musiałbym pewnie prosić Scora o sexy zdjęcie co i moment, a jak tu skupić się na _czymkolwiek_ innym niż to– cholernie piękne, piękne, dżizas, _cudownie_ roznegliżowane ciało... gdy ma się je tuż-tuż przed oczami, a przy tym tak nieznośnie _poza_ zasięgiem ręki, języka, penisa, _czegokolwiek_.

Na bazyliszka Slytherina.

Strasznie żem nagle głodny. Umrę z głodu. Życie mnie zagładza!

Co za dramat.

Jasny gwint, Scor wygląda fantastycznie, zniewalająco, rozłożony na naszym łóżku. Niczym król sypialni; jednocześnie nadawałby się na owieczkę do pogłaskania. Jego smukłe, kremowobiałe ciało lśni miejscami; może to woda, może jego własna sperma, może coś innego. Jego penis jest piękny, różowy, zarumieniony pociągająco na żołędzi, twardy w jego smukłych palcach. Musiał być w środku masturbacji, gdy zrobił to zdjęcie, bo jego zachmurzone oczy skrywają się w połowie pod ciężkimi powiekami. Grzmi na mnie z ekranu, doskonale wiedząc, co robi.

 _żeby ci troszkę słońca wpadło, karmelku_ ☼, napisał.

Niech cię gnomy, Scor.

Widzę go nago codziennie, a mimo to za każdym razem impakt jest... niemalże tak samo powalający, jak za pierwszym.

_Przenigdy mi się nie znudzi._

Mam jeszcze kawał wieczora do odwalenia, a tymczasem jedyne co mi do głowy przywiało i siedzi, to to słodkie, boskie ciało.

Mój penis w jego ciasnej dziurce. Jego krągłe, gładkie pośladki. Jego gorąca, mokra erekcja. Jego oczy wpatrzone we mnie z nagim pragnieniem. Jego przepyszne usta otwarte dla mnie, pełne tych cudownych, cichych dźwięków. Jego piękne uda zaciśnięte desperacko wokół moich bioder, gdy pieprzę go bez hamulców. Moje jądra ocierające się o jego odsłonięty, mokry od lubrykanta i spermy rowek. Jego ciasny tyłek, zaciskający się wokół mnie, gdy dochodzi, wyginając się ku mnie, spuszczając się na swój falujący tors...

_będę cię macał już za parę godzin, słońce ty moje gorące xxx_

Mam nadzieję, że dokładnie _to_ mu wysłałem. Zaraz... Tak, to. Dobrze. Źrenic mi jeszcze ten żar nie zaparował.

Mógłbym mu zrobić rewanż, aczkolwiek nie jestem pewny, czy to aby bezpieczne w takich warunkach.

Cóż, przynajmniej już nie jest mi zimno. Hura.

Jest mi tak piekielnie gorąco, że mózg chyba wysublimował. Ojjj, jeśli coś pomieszam w robocie... to będzie twoja wina, Scor!

Słodko, że go mam. Taki gorący rosołek: wnet stawia na nogi i chce się żyć! (i macać, całować, lizać, ssać, gryźć, ocierać i ruchać i czcić i pożerać Każdą. Jedną. Częścią. Ciała).

_tylko nie wysyłaj mi już NICZEGO, dobra, promyczku? Bo jeszcze coś spalę i mnie wykopią. A wiesz jak okropnie lubię tę robotę :p_

Hm. Oby nie zrozumiał tego opacznie.

S

Ledwie kominek zaszumiał, już wiem, że jesteś z powrotem. A wiem na pewno, że ty, bo znam twój styl wracania do domu co do joty – zarówno kominkiem, jak drzwiami.

— Moje kochanie... Gdybym cię nie miał, nie miałbym do czego wracać, przysięgam. — Wzdychasz, wtulając się we mnie, zagarnąwszy moją stęsknioną osobę w swoje najwyraźniej nie mniej stęsknione ramiona.

Pachniesz tak świeżo, zimowo i Albusowo.

_dom_

Pomyśleć by ktoś mógł, że spotykamy się po wielodniowej rozłące.

— Tak ciężko? — pytam łagodnie.

— Hmhhh. — Brzęczenie twojego głosu łaskocze moją szyję. — Nie nadaję się do biurka. Mózg mi się wyłącza przy monotonie. Doceniam spokój ale, dżizas, okazuje się, że jednak nie taki.

Śmieję się, głaszcząc twoją wytarganą czuprynę. — To ewidentnie twoja prewalentna cecha.

Całuję twoje chłodne usta.

Wzdychasz głęboko, relaksując się i ożywając jednocześnie.

Spodziewałem się, że będziesz chciał paść na łóżko w trybie natychmiastowym, lecz już rozwiązujesz supełek na przewiązce i otwierasz moją szatę – tym razem, to jeden z naszych wspólnych ulubieńców, ukazujący cienie mojej sylwetki pod kremowym materiałem – wsuwając pod nią dłonie. Przesuwasz je po moich biodrach. Syczę, bo to trochę tak jakby dotykał mnie ziąb we własnej osobie.

Twoje ręce wędrują ku moim ramionom, by zsunąć zwiewne ubranie z mojego wstrząsanego dreszczami ciała.

— Uwielbiam, że chodzisz po domu praktycznie nagi, ty mój zimnolubny wariacie. To nieznośnie seksowne — mruczysz, przyciskając mnie do siebie, zamykając w ramionach.

Kolana mi miękną, gdy mój gorący członek spotyka twoją chłodną kurtkę. Przygryzasz skórę, ssiesz puls na mojej szyi, a moja głowa opada bezbronnie na twój bark. Dyszę w pachnący zimową nocą materiał. Twoje lodowate dłonie masują moje pośladki. To taki genialny kontrast wobec mojej rozgrzanej skóry, zmuszający moje biodra do instynktownej ucieczki, i ostatecznie kończę ocierając swoje twardniejące szybko przyrodzenie o ciebie.

— A ty zawsze masz na sobie za dużo ubrań, wiesz? — sapię, choć podoba mi się siedzący wciąż na zewnętrznych warstwach ziąb, więc nie będę cię jeszcze rozbierał. Poczekam aż ocieplejesz.

Tymczasem, szok temperaturowy rozbudza we mnie przyjemne ciarki. _Wiecznie mi gorąco._

— Specjalnie dla ciebie posterczałem trochę w śnieżycy — szepczesz w moje ucho.

Przez zamglające rozum podniecenie dociera do mnie sens, i wybucham śmiechem.

— Należy ci się hojna nagroda. — Ocieram swoje wargi o twoje – znów przyjemnie spierzchnięte – i zabieram się w końcu do namiętnej eksploracji twoich ust.

Pachniesz jak zziębnięty świat, lecz smakujesz przy tym jak rozprażony w słońcu piasek, ciepłe mleko i cynamon. Fascynująca kombinacja.

— Czy to znaczy, że dasz mi w końcu szansę, by cię właściwie rozebrać? Fantazjuję o zdjęciu z ciebie wszystkiego zimą od dobrych kilku tygodni. Ciągle mi umykasz.

— Mogę ubrać się dla ciebie teraz, jeśli chcesz.

Chichoczesz. — To by było anty-klimatyczne. Wyjdziemy gdzieś w weekend.

— Tylko po to, żebyś mógł mnie potem rozebrać. — Podzieliłeś śmiech na nas obydwu.

— Hej-hej! To wcale nie jest takie absurdalne. Zwłaszcza obok mojego wystawiania się na zimnicę tylko po to, byś mógł się o mnie poocierać.

Trzęsę się w zalążku głupawki.

— To chyba znaczy, że będziemy kwita.

Mruczysz w niejasnej odpowiedzi, masując dwoma palcami moją dziurkę.

— Wooooh... wciąż zimne? — sapię w zachwycie.

— Czary-mary. — Słyszę twój uśmieszek, czuję go na swoim ramieniu, którym obejmuję twoją szyję, upewniając się, że nie stracę gruntu pod nogami.

Tymczasem, twoje dłonie są wszędzie, diabelsko zimne, na moich plecach, brzuchu, suną po moich udach, pomiędzy moimi nogami, pocierają moje krocze, muskają miejsce, gdzie moje jądra się z nim łączą. Twoje zimne wargi to pijawka na mojej szyi.

Wspinam się na ciebie, obejmując kolanami twoją talię. Chwytasz mnie pod pośladki, pomagając ocierać się wygodnie o goszczący na tobie oddech zimy, pochłaniając twoje usta. Zaciskam ramiona wokół twojej szyi, odchylając głowę do tyłu, byś mógł zalać moją szyję mokrą pieszczotą.

Obracasz się, i mruczę w zaskoczeniu, gdy wtem przypierasz mnie do ściany w płynnym ruchu. Uwięziony między tobą a solidnym zimnem, jęczę w twoją buzię. Uwielbiam natrętny nacisk twojego krocza na moje, gdy napierasz na mnie biodrami w wyważonym, zmysłowym rytmie zakrawającym o zniecierpliwienie.

Próbuję równać się z tobą w głodnych pocałunkach, ale dreszcze zimna przeplatają się z intensywniejącym podnieceniem, i moje wrażliwe na fizyczne stymulanty ciało ogarnia parność.

_Naturalne predyspozycje do uległości. Niektórzy tak mają._

— W porządku?

— Mhm... _Tak_ miło — odsapuję, a moje ramiona to głodne węże przy szwedzkim stole.

Jest cudownie zimo i twardo i... coraz goręcej.

— Hmmhhh, robisz się ciepły. — Z kolei ja – głodny chłodnego stymulanta.

— Spróbuj od tyłu — w twojej sugestii szepcze rozbawienie.

— Od tyłu jest mniej atrakcji. — Mimo to, okrążam cię.

Opierasz się wygodnie o ścianę, twoja dłoń zaciska się na moim pośladku. Lubię te siniaczki, które na nich tak ochoczo zostawiasz.

— Może zrobiłbyś siniakową sztukę — wzdycham błogo, przyciskając swoje nagie ciało do twojego chłodu.

— Na twoim tyłku?

— Chociażby. — Całuję twoją szyję.

Pomiędzy nutami twojego śmiechu przemyka drapieżnik. — Możemy spróbować. Ale będziesz potem obolały.

— Lubię być obolały... gdy ty mi to robisz... — Roluję biodrami, przeciągając całą długość mojego członka po powoli tracącym chłód materiale. Umazałem ci kurtkę nasieniem, ale proste zaklęcie załatwi sprawę.

Przyjemne, łagodne uczucie przepływa przez mój brzuch, gdy moje jądra kurczą się z zimna, ściśnięte pomiędzy nami.

— Lubisz wiele dziwnych rzeczy.

Rozpinam twój rozporek i wsuwam dłoń w piekielne gorąco twojego krocza.

— Między innymi ciebie.

— Oraz nieprzyzwoite ilości cukru... — sapiesz, a twój gorący penis podryguje w mojej dłoni.

— Zmierzasz dokąd? — Chwytam płatek twojego ucha w zęby.

— Zobaczysz, bazylisiu.

— O nieee. — I bańka prysła. — Nieee, nie, nie. Zapomnij. Tylko nie cukraśne nicki. To jest okropne. — Czuję się śmiesznie.

— Wiesz, że hipokryzja jest nieatrakcyjna? Spokojnie, zaraz _ty_ będziesz słodki. 

Sam jesteś słodki. Tak słodki, że dla ciebie mogę przejść na dietę. Będę Albusoganem.

Wyjmujesz z kieszeni miniaturowy słoik z kremem czekoladowym. Który w następnej sekundzie zyskuje sensowne wymiary.

Marszczę brwi, przypatrując się twojemu przypatrywaniu się mojemu wcześniejszemu przypatrywaniu się słoikowi.

— To znaczy...?

— Będziesz najgorętszym deserem we wszystkich wszechświatach, słońce.

— O. — Twoja mina chwyta mnie w sprytne szpony. — Awansowałem z najgorętszego bałwana świata do najgorętszego deseru wszystkich wszechświatów. Pochlebiające. A czekoladki widziałeś? — pytam głosem małym i słodkim jak te czekoladki.

— Nie...

— No bo ich nie ma. Ale są ciasteczka. Te takie małe z marmoladą. Sam je zrobiłem, bo akurat trafił się dzień bez pracy domowej. Plus, skończyliśmy drugi sezon "Potyczek z ukulele", a nie chciałem, żebyś był smutny, że zacząłem kolejny bez ciebie.

Przez chwilę wyglądasz jak kociątko.

— Nie odwalili wam dziś gierki pt "dzień zakochanych w swojej pracy", huh?

— Raczej dzień litości dla pracowników.

Chmurzysz się, czmychając wzrokiem w kąt. 

Och nie, mały kotek wydoroślał i przypomniał sobie surowe realia walki o przetrwanie.

— Nam by się przydało, ale nieee, dobro istnieje tylko u sąsiadów; my wam fundujemy musztrę. Jeszcze cieszcie się, że za darmo.

— Aw, no choć tu, kochanie moje bidne, zrobię ci dobrze, hm? — Daję ci buziaka w zgrymaszone usta.

Wzdychasz głęboko, przyciskając mnie do siebie, i wtem opadamy na łóżko.

Uwielbiam być pod tobą. Centralnie pod tobą, pod solidną, ciepłą wagą twojego pięknego ciała. Gdy wgniatasz mnie w materac, jakbyś chciał pożreć każdy jeden cal mnie każdym jednym calem siebie.

Podnieca mnie, gdy dominujesz tak zapalczywie.

Bez hamulców.

Kocham, gdy pieprzysz mnie bez litości. Gdy namiętnie znaczysz moją skórę, zostawiając swoje pieczątki na moim ciele.

Kiedy nie mogę mieć cię na dotknięcie, mam cię w pamięci; a moje ciało skrzętnie notuje każdy zaborczy ruch, jaki ku mnie kierujesz.

Mógłbym nosić obrożę lub coś w podobie, ale dla mnie to moje własne ciało jest najbardziej efektywnym przypomnieniem, jak mocno mnie kochasz i jak szalenie mnie pragniesz. Jak bardzo potrafię cię podniecić.

Przynosi mi to psychiczne umocnienie, ugruntowienie; we wciąż ździebko absurdalny dla mnie sposób. Aczkolwiek czasami wolę przestać próbować zrozumieć, pozwolić sobie po prostu czuć.

Tak działa instynkt.

Tak działam ja, ilekroć coś waha moim poczuciem bezpieczeństwa lub rozpala moje seksualne pragnienie. Wtedy, moje funkcjonowanie upraszcza się do prymitywnego "akcja – reakcja". W każdym innym stanie, owłada mną intelekt i moje myśli same zagłębiają się w las, węszą po skąpanych ciemnością niewiadomego norkach, buszują pośród liści.

Jedno co wiem to to, że z tobą zawsze jest mi tak dobrze jak nigdzie indziej. Choć znam ledwie ziarenko wszechświata, nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie nikogo innego, przy kim czułbym, że real jest przyjazny i za bolączki potrafi zrekompensować z solidną garścią nawiązek.

Twoja uwaga to ambrozja, mój największy narkotyk. Bez niej, umarłbym wpierw od środka, a potem na zewnątrz.

Kocham pamiętać, że jestem twój, a ty mój. Sami swoi. Mamy ciasną relację, lecz w niej mnóstwo przestrzeni, by kwitnąć obficie.

Jak przekrwione plamki na mojej lub twojej skórze po niemal każdym naszym seksualnym wojażu.

— Masz ochotę na marmoladowo-czekoladową kombinację, czy lecimy prosto po czekoladzie? — Machasz słoikiem z czekoladą, błyszczącym jak twoje oczy (choć nawet nie w procencie tak ujmującym i obiecującym).

— Raz się żyje, trza zaszaleć! — Chichoczę, czując się tylko trochę absurdalnie. — Możesz wycisnąć marmoladę na mnie. — Kółeczkuję kciukiem szparkę mojego członka.

Szczerzysz się. I wylatujesz z pokoju, lekkim ruchem odrzuciwszy słoik na pościel obok mnie.

— Są w piekarniku! — informuję cię, odkręcając porzucony słoik.

Zlizuję już trzecią porcyjkę z palca, gdy wracasz z dopełniającą częścią naszego walentynkowego deseru.

— Hej, co ty na to, żebyśmy cyknęli parę zdjęć?

— Najpierw mnie wyrzeźb — mruczę z głupawym uśmiechem, praktycznie wpychając ci do ust otulony czekoladą palec.

— Mmm... — Cmokasz, zlizując ją skrzętnie. — Mam ochotę zjeść cię tu i teraz.

— Przykro mi, tu i teraz jestem niejadalny. Wymagane dalsze przygotowanie. — Posyłam ci lisie spojrzenie.

Smyrasz mnie uczekoladowionym palcem w nos. Zezuję na uczekoladowiony punkt. Parskasz śmiechem.

— Znakomicie! — oznajmiam z teatralnym entuzjazmem. — Krok pierwszy poczyniony. Zostało około dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć.

— Około? Z tym słowem, sensowniej byłoby powiedzieć "tysiąc".

— W tym momencie mam gdzieś sensy. I tak wiesz o co chodzi, a ta wypowiedź nie idzie do żadnego urzędu. Zamknij mordkę i czekoladuj mnie dalej. W takim tempie, prędzej nas śniadanie zastanie–

— Lub jego brak.

— niż zdążysz zjeść swój _najgorętszy deser wszechświatów_.

* * *

Czuję się trochę obrzydliwie, gdy rozsmarowujesz na mnie krem czekoladowy, a przy tym, moje ślinianki włączają wyższe obroty, bo _aromat_ jaki się wokół mnie roznosi jest przepysznie kuszący.

Trochę ci zazdroszczę, że będziesz mógł to wszystko zlizać. Zrobimy rewanż w najbliższych dniach; tymczasem, twój palec puka do moich ust co jakiś czas, zajmując mnie słodyczą.

— Ugh. — Wykrzywiam się, gdy pokrywasz czekoladą moje genitalia. — Zdecydowanie nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy. Sorbet jest miodzio, ale _to_ jest lepkie i kremowe i gęste. Czuję się jak świnia w błocie. Bez obrazy.

— Ty to musisz rzucić jakimś przyjemnym komentarzem, co?

Twoje palce są takie uroczo delikatne, gdy pokrywasz czekoladą moje jądra i krocze, ledwo-ledwo muskając moją dziurkę.

Zaciskam usta, przytrzymując skamlenia na uwięzi.

— To szczerość, Al! Myślałem, że doceniasz naszą komunikatywność — oburzam się ostentacyjnie.

Gładzisz moje pachwiny, palce jak pędzelek artysty który zna swój fach od stóp do głów, wykańczając czekoladowe pokrycie mojego ciała.

— Jak najbardziej. Ale obeszłoby się bez tego porównania.

— Że co? Niesmaczne? To śmieszne. Przecież pochłaniasz martwe świnie na co któryś obiad.

Pojęcia nie mam, jakim cudem istnieje w mojej głowie jeszcze jakiekolwiek miejsce na myślenie o czymkolwiek innym niż seksekseks.

— Tia, ale obiad a seks to dwie różne rzeczy. Zresztą, świnki są różowsze niż ty.

Obserwuję jak wyciskasz marmoladę na główkę mojego twardego prącia. Spływa po nim, okropnie powoli. Zlizujesz czekoladę z dłoni, by rozprowadzić marmoladę po całej mojej nabrzmiałej erekcji. Mam wrażenie, że twoje oczy już pochłaniają warstwę słodyczy wraz z wszystkim pod nią.

Czuję się troszkę uprzedmiotowiony. Jak jakieś płótno czy coś. 

— I... koniec! — Wyciskasz groszek marmolady z kolejnego ciasteczka na sam czubek mojego członka, po czym pożerasz pozostałość i zabierasz się do zlizania resztek słodkości z rąk. I tak je zaraz z powrotem uciaprasz, bo znając ciebie, będziesz macał mnie gdzie wlezie. — A teraz fotosesja.

— To będzie dobre. Możemy rozpocząć prywatną kolekcję. — Przeciągam się.

Chciałbym w końcu przejść do rzeczy, bo wszystko pomiędzy moimi nogami pulsuje, a reszta mojego ciała przeszła w stan wyższego zagłodzenia seksualnego po tych wszystkich macaniach, smyraniach i głaskaniach, i towarzyszącym mu wiernie całkowitym braku jakiegokolwiek silniejszego bodźca.

Poklikujesz coś w aparacie, a potem podnosisz się do pozycji stojącej.

Mam małą tremę przed obiektywem, aczkolwiek twoje wyraźne zamiłowanie do kierowania go na mnie zdążyło osłabić ją wystarczająco znacznie. W przeciwnym razie, znalazłszy się w tej pozycji _nago_ – mimo że pod warstwą czekolady i marmolady – chyba bym się zamienił w autentyczną kłodę.

Choć podejrzewam, że moje sięgające powoli, powoli zenitu podniecenie dokłada solidną garść wyjebania.

— Tylko niech to nie trwa kolejną godzinę.

— Jaką godzinę, tamto zajęło mniej niż ćwierć. Ty dramatyzatorze ty. Dobra, onieśmiel obiektyw swoim pięknem.

A potem był ogrom klików i pstryków, garść flesza i wiadro głupawki.

* * *

— Wiesz co, ta czekolada wybornie podkreśla twoje naturalne piękno. Zobacz, uwydatnia wszystkie mięśnie. I kości. Ale PIĘKNE masz kości, wiesz? Naprawdę. Cud natury. A marmolada na czubku penisa? Mmm! Toż to dosłowna wisienka na torcie!

— Prawie, bo to wiśniowa _marmolada_ — mruczę rzeczowym tonem, choć, w całkowitej szczerości, nie mogłoby mnie to obchodzić mniej niż teraz.

— Hm. Szkoda by było zniekształcać perfekcję wisienkami — oznajmiasz to z taką pewnością, jakbyś trzymał opinię w kieszeni od lat.

— Jak uważasz. A teraz zjedz mnie albo... pieprz mnie albo cokolwiek, Al, bo seryjnie już nie wytrzymam.

Zamiast łaskawie się nade mną zlitować, smyrasz palcem po moich jądrach. Normalnie pewnie by mnie to ucieszyło, ale w tym stanie tak delikatny dotyk jedynie zaciska supeł przejmującej, wszech-konsumującej żądzy w moim brzuchu.

— Czekaj... — Chwytasz aparat i fokusujesz go na moim kroczu.

Prawie nie mam siły kwestionować.

— Co robisz?

Pokazujesz mi uwieczniony przed chwilą widok, dusząc się chichotami.

No... cóż. To różowe _A + S_ w serduszku wysmyrane na wszechogarniającej czekoladowości pokrywającej moje ciało _ma_ swój urok.

— Najwyższa pora na rewanż za naszą pierwszą, nieoficjalną randkę, nie sądzisz?

Dobra, ciepło mi trochę bardziej.

— Słodko. Jestem żywą laurką! Ależ z ciebie niepoprawny romantyk. Skąd się to w tobie bierze, nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę.

Twój śmiech to nieposkromiona kelpia, gdy odkładasz aparat na swoją szafkę nocną.

— Dobra, dobra, pora na ucztę. — Ocierasz łzy z oczu i zacierasz dłonie.

— Najwyższa! — wykrzykuję z radością, która wydawać by się mogła nieproporcjonalna, gdyby pominąć fakt, że czekam tu, podniecony jak diabli – i coraz bardziej – od dwóch niekończących się godzin.

Gdy w końcu otulasz swoimi wenusjańsko gorącymi ustami główkę mojego boleśnie już twardego prącia, poświęcając jedynie odrobinkę zbyt długi moment na zcmokanie z niej językiem i ustami wiśniowej marmolady, upewniając się, że twoje fachowe ruchy ssące wyciągną wszelkie atomy marmolady, które potencjalnie weszły w moją szparkę, z entuzjastyczną ulgą witam piekło-niebo.

A potem zlizujesz moje nasienie z moich czekoladowych wzgórz i dolin, i jestem tak kosmicznie rozluźniony, że jedyne co mi w mózgu pływa, to pragnienie, by zamknąć twojego penisa w swoim tyłku i nigdy nie wypuszczać. Żebyś po wieki, bez ustanku ocierał się o ten słodki pęczek nerwów, a ja bym ciągle dochodził, dochodził, dochodził... i dalej dochodził, spuszczając się w nieskończoność jak periodyczna fontanna; i może w pewnym momencie umarlibyśmy z przeseksowania i przeorgazmowania.

Bo w końcu, nieokraszone umiarem, dosłownie _wszystko_ może zabić.

Ciekawe, czy taka śmierć byłaby najprzyjemniejszą z możliwych...

Mam przeczucie, że właśnie narodził się we mnie fetysz.

Oto nastała nowa era! Niezupełnie świetlana, ale nowa! Jakież to niezbadane, nieodkryte słowa ona chowa na niezapisanych kartach!

Nie wiem. Ale się dowiem. może

A może mój odurzony mózg najzwyczajniej w świecie wymyśla głupoty.

Tak mi dobrze... 

...choć mogłoby być lepiej. Warkoczyk błogości i podirytowania oplótł się wokół moich nerwów.

Na ogół, jestem podatny na łaskotki (którymi lubisz mnie torturować zdecydowanie za bardzo), ale teraz, każdy dotyk to tylko kolejne fale ognia rozpływające się po moim ciele, topiące mnie od podstaw.

A

Jest głośny po cichu; każda reakcja krzyczy; rozmawia ze mną ciałem. Jego głos rozgrzewa moje serce, uformowany w ciche dźwięki, gdy zaskoczę go głodnym przygryzieniem. Nie monotonniejemy, nawet jeśli nasze zabawy poruszają się na tych samych wzorach.

Fascynujące, jak najbardziej przeciętna rzecz może być jedyna w swoim rodzaju, gdy wiąże się z kimś, z kim wiążą się nasze ciepłe uczucia. Każdy cal Scora jest dla mnie cudem, gdy delektuję się jego ciałem, a świadomość, że to _on_ , dodaje całemu doświadczeniu głębi, której z nikim innym nie byłbym w stanie poczuć.

Kocham go, i odkrywanie jego ciała automatycznie wzbudza we mnie pasję.

W dodatku, uwielbiam czuć jego ciało pod warstwą czekolady. To podwójna gładkość i słodycz.

Nie byłem wielkim fanem przesady w cukier, ale Scor zasłodził mi życie tak bardzo, że moje kubki smakowe nie miały innego wyboru jak przystosować się do nowych warunków.

Zlizuję czekoladę z jego ciepłego ciała, powoli, delektując się każdym przebytym centymetrem, przeżywając kulinarny orgazm. Sorbet był zabawny – zwłaszcza gdy Scor drżał i sapał głośno pod chłodem, gdy wyruszyłem na oralną re-eksplorację jego gorącej dziurki. Ale moje słoneczko _w czekoladzie_ – to dużo bardziej interesujący smakołyk.

Smakuję jego uda, omijając najwrażliwsze miejsca, muskając o nie na marginesie. Wygina swój sprawny kręgosłup, zachęcając mnie instynktownie do nielimitowanej eksploracji. Uśmiecham się, zostawiając przekorne buziaki w intymnych zakamarkach jego ciała.

Wędruję ku górze, skory by odsłonić ścieżynkę delikatnych włosków prowadzących do jego pępka. Zawsze je lubiłem; są takie miziaste. Pocałunkami krok po kroczku skradam się do jego pępka i poświęcam dłuższy czas na figlarne pieszczoty, poddając się przyjemnym ciarkom, które mój mózg posyła we wszystkie strony na słodkie dźwięki spływające nieciągłą strużką z jego ust. Uwielbiam jego pępek. Nie tylko za urodę samą w sobie, lecz i za responsywność, jaką Scor mi pokazuje, gdy się w nim bawię.

Jego brzuch skrywa zgrabne mięśnie, lecz gładkość akcentuje jego żebra. Tańczę po górach i dolinach jego klatki piersiowej, a jego dłonie masują moją głowę.

Mimo wyczekującego na zaspokojenie podniecenia, wszystko w tym momencie jest spokojne, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby uniwersalny czas wszechświata zwolnił bieg. Jakaś nienamacalna siła zdaje się łączyć mnie ze Scorem. Każdy jego oddech, każdy jego ruch jest piękny, bezcenny, wyjątkowy.

Aż trudno uwierzyć, że dokładnie w tej sekundzie, na całym świecie dzieją się miliardy innych historii, skrajnie różnych od tej, którą dzielimy my.

Jego skóra to aksamit i perły. Kropelki potu pod bogatą słodyczą pieszczą mój język. Odkrywanie jego ciała na nowo w _takiej_ odsłonie jest czysto rajskim szaleństwem dla moich zmysłów.

Wije się leniwie, nie mogąc wyleżeć spokojnie przez nawet przez garść sekund, a tymczasem moje usta pracują z zapałem, by ani drobinka czekolady nie zgubiła się na jego skórze.

Przyozdabiam go czułymi pocałunkami, zaskakując jego wyczulone nerwy pomiędzy kontrastującymi wyrazami pragnienia w formach tak zróżnicowanych, jaki tylko mój upojony jego smakiem mózg jest w stanie wymyślić.

Jęczy cicho co jakiś czas, wzdycha co i moment, dyszy; jego erekcja zdążyła powstać ponownie i góruje na tle jego smukłego ciała, najpewniej dawno już przekroczywszy próg sympatyzowania z moją. Mam straszną ochotę wejść w niego – głęboko, głęboko – i znaleźć w nim ulgę, ale jest zbyt rozkoszny pod moim językiem, ustami i warstwą czekoladowego kremu.

Skamle, gdy liżę, ssę jego sutki; powoli, rozkoszując się każdą upływającą sekundą. Urocze twarde kuleczki wkrótce czerwienieją, a jego ręka nurkuje, by wymasować z jego członka choć łyżeczkę pragnienia, odrobinę mniej cierpliwa niż ja.

Obserwuję jego reakcje: część mózgu dolewa je do fal żądzy królującej w moich żyłach, część analizuje, uważna na jakiekolwiek reakcje alarmowe.

Odrywam się na chwilę od deseru, by spojrzeć w jego oczy.

— Jest dobrze, czy chcesz przyspieszyć?

Kiwa głową. — Jest dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Idealnie. Ale jeśli ty chcesz cokolwiek zmienić, nie mam nic przeciwko. — Uśmiecha się, przyciągając mnie ku swoim ustom.

— Mam tu bajeczną ucztę, więc pozwolę sobie kontynuować w trybie kontemplacyjnej delektacji.

Przygryza moją dolną wargę, zlizuje czekoladę z mojej brody, i przeciąga się, dając mi wyraźny znak, bym bez wahania wrócił do zabawy.

Szalenie mi się podoba, że mogę z nim pójść daleko, okazjonalnie popchnąć go poza rzekomą granicę, i wciąż dawać mu przyjemność, zawsze mieć pewność, że jest ze mną szczery i otwarty z wzajemnością, tak w łóżku jak poza nim. 

Kocham jego entuzjazm. Zachwyca mnie, jak kompatybilni jesteśmy pod praktycznie każdym względem; seks się nie wypisuje.

Uwielbiam przybliżać mu niebo, dzielić z nim swoje własne, pokazywać mu jak bardzo go kocham, jak szalenie pociąga mnie wszystko co składa się na jego osobę. Ciało to tylko część tej czarującej całości, w której zakochuję się każdego dnia na nowo.

Wszystko co miało początek, kresu w końcu sięgnie – choćbym nie wiem jak chciał zatrzymać czas i pozostać w tym oczarowanym, medytacyjnym stanie.

Mruczę cicho, zlizując ostatnie muśnięcia czekolady z jego szyi. Jego dłoń baraszkuje bez wyraźnego wzoru w moich włosach. Gdy podnoszę się, by podzielić się z nim pozostałościami osiadłymi na mojej twarzy, spotyka mnie rozgrzewający obrazek. Zamknięte oczy, gorączka na policzkach... i jego uśmiech, który rozkwita nieśmiało w następnej sekundzie.

Trącam jego usta swoimi.

Uchyla ciężkie powieki, rozciągając się pode mną, ocierając swoje ciało o moje. Jego dłonie obejmują moje policzki; przekomarzamy się ustami, wplatając uśmiechy i intymne spojrzenia w leniwą pieszczotę.

— Czuję się... — zawiesza zdanie na moment, wypełniając przerwę ujmującym uśmieszkiem i błyskiem burzowych tęczówek — ...jak najmocniej ukochana istota we wszechświecie.

— Zgodnie z faktami. — Mój śmiech pochodzi gdzieś z mojej klatki piersiowej, zsynchronizowany z rytmem mojego serca, bijącego w euforii dla niego.

— Kocham cię, wiesz? I jest mi tak gorąco... tak _spokojnie_ gorąco... — Muska swoimi ustami moje, mglisty jak sen. — Ale chcę więcej.

— _Będzie_ więcej — zapewniam go.

Wsuwam język w jego usta, zasysam jego własny, przesuwając swoją erekcję po jego brzuchu.

Sięga ku niej i pociera uważnie.

— To później, słońce — mruczę, kontynuując sprzeciwianie się swoim instynktom.

Mruga na mnie. — Więc co będzie teraz?

S

Wsuwasz wyciśnięte z marmolady ciasteczko na główkę mojego penisa.

Wyglądam jakby wyrosło mi pomiędzy nogami berło.

— Ajeee! — Twoja dłoń zamyka się troskliwie wokół _berła_. — Jam panem i władcą całego wielkiego wszechświata!

_Mojego na pewno._

— Weź pomachaj. Mmh... — mruczę, gdy to robisz; takie małe, zabawne uczucie.

Lubię małe, zabawne uczucia. W łóżku i poza nim...

— Z tobą mogę dosłownie wszystko, wiesz? Z tobą i _dla_ ciebie. — Ocierasz swój nos o mój, przesuwając dłoń po moim członku.

Ujmuję twoją szczękę i odchylam głowę, otwierając usta, pozwalając twojemu językowi penetrować do woli.

— Wiem, że to mało oryginalne powtarzać tak od razu, ale: ja też — mruczę, zanurzając się w twoich okalanych szmaragdem źrenicach, gdy trącamy się figlarnie ustami.

Uśmiecham się, tańcząc walca wzrokiem pomiędzy twoimi oczami i miękkimi wargami.

— A czymże są nowe rzeczy, jeśli nie mniej lub bardziej oczywistymi kopiami już istniejących? — grasz romantyka. Myślę, że znakomicie ci wychodzi.

Twoje palce przeczesują moje włosy, puszczając fajerwerki po moim wyczulonym podnieceniem układzie nerwowym.

Uśmiecham się szerzej, i wracam do pocałunku.

— Szybciej? — szepczesz po paru minutach, ściskając moją erekcję przez moment.

Mruczę, pchając w twoją dłoń. — Na razie nie. Ale ściskaj tak dalej, tak jest dobrze.

Schodzisz do mojej szyi, znacząc mokrą ścieżkę językiem.

— Chcesz mnie pieprzyć? — pytasz znienacka, jakby dopiero przyszło ci to na myśl. — Dawno nie zmienialiśmy ról...

— Hmm, musiałeś zaproponować to akurat dziś? Mam teraz dylemat. — Zarzucam ramię na twarz.

— Hm? — mruczysz pytaniem. — Czemu?

Uśmiecham się do ciebie. — Parę dni temu wpadło mi w oczy, przeszedłem się do sklepu i...

— No dawaj. — Dziabiesz mnie palcem w pośladek, gdy figlarnie zawieszam zdanie. — Co takiego wpadło ci w to twoje zboczone oko, czego jeszcze nie mamy, hm?

— Oj, zdziwiłbyś się, ile my jeszcze nie mamy. — Parskam śmiechem na wspomnienie półek sklepowych Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, po brzegi wypełnionych erotycznymi egzotycznościami. — Ale byłem skromny... tym razem.

Sięgam pod poduszkę.

Unosisz brwi.

— A tak dokładniej, bo nie wyłapałem?

Przewracam oczami.

— To nakładka na członka. Ma wypustki, które masują ściany wewnętrzne podczas stosunku. Ulepszenie mugolskiej wersji w kilku kluczowych aspektach. Podstawowy polega na zastosowaniu cienkiego, bardzo elastycznego – umożliwiającego precyzyjne dostosowanie do kształtu penisa – acz wytrzymałego materiału, dzięki czemu odczucia podczas penetracji zmniejszają się tylko o parę marnych procent. Ponadto, ta wersja posiada niewielki otwór, dzięki czemu sperma może zostać bez przeszkód wytryśnięta do kanału partnera, zamiast zatrzymać się w nakładce. Wersja eksperymentalna – jak na razie dołączana gratis – wydziela ponadto lubrykant. Powinna być bezpieczna, choć jeden z ekspedientów ostrzegał, że może działać aż za dobrze. W sumie żadne ryzyko.

Twoje prychnięcie przeradza się w otwarty śmiech.

— Wiesz, jak na rzekomo mniej zboczonego z naszej dwójki, często dostajesz głupawki, gdy seks jest na tapecie.

Pocierasz nos, czerwony na twarzy. — Masz rację. To najwyraźniej jedna z tajemnic wszechświata. Albo po prostu rozbawia mnie, gdy gadasz tak, jakbyś nauczył się całego opisu na pamięć. — Szczerzysz się do mnie jak kanarek do upośledzonego kuguchara. — Pokaż.

Rzucam ci nakładkę i obserwuję jak wyjmujesz ją z opakowania, a potem macasz ze wszystkich możliwych stron.

— To nie próbka z kosmosu. Nie musisz zapoznawać się dogłębnie z każdym nanometrem.

— Cicho. Ja nie narzekam, gdy _ty_ tak robisz.

Przewracam oczami i chwytam swojego pozbawionego uwagi członka. Masuję go leniwie, podziwiając nieadekwatnie bogaty pokaz min, jakie wykwitają na twojej twarzy, gdy kontynuujesz swoją analizę.

— To co? Co byś chciał zrobić _dzisiaj_? Mój penis w tobie, czy twój we mnie?

— Ehh, zdecyduj za mnie, cokolwiek mnie zadowoli.

_Wygodne._

Rozpłaszczasz się na mnie, zwalniając moją rękę i zatrudniając na jej stanowisko swoją.

— Za dobrze mi, gdy ty mnie pieprzysz. — Śmieję się, posapując. — Ale jeśli chcesz, jestem bardziej niż chętny. Zwłaszcza z tym cośkiem. Musi być ciekawie. Szkoda — dodaję po chwili — że nie można jakoś połączyć jednego z drugim. Chciałbym móc być w tobie i mieć cię w sobie jednocześnie... Ale nie jakieś dildo. Gdyby dało się łatwo zrobić klona...

Liżesz mojego sutka, twoja wolna dłoń ślizga się po moim torsie, gładzi mój bok, przesuwa się po moich żebrach. Przemykają przeze mnie obfite ciarki.

— To by było ciekawe. Mieć dwóch ciebie... Mmmmmm, piękne.

Uśmiecham się szeroko, dysząc, bo bawisz się moimi jądrami, masując je doświadczonymi palcami dokładnie tak jak lubię, a twoje zęby pociągają delikatnie za drugi sutek, wywołując wrażenie, które mój obezwładniony mózg interpretuje jako szalenie podniecający ból.

Szlag. Ulatują ze mnie siły na produkowanie sensownych myśli.

Jęczę wesoło, rozchylając nogi, gdy twój palec wchodzi we mnie. Za parę sekund wychodzi, robi kółeczka po brzegach mojej dziurki, by po chwili wrócić do środka. Twój kciuk masuje moje krocze, a reszta palców wtóruje mu, stymulując wrażliwą skórę w rowku pomiędzy moimi pośladkami. Pieścisz przy tym moją erekcję, dodając atrakcyjne zróżnicowanie tu i ówdzie, pocierając rowek tuż pod żołędzią i naciągając wędzidełko, aż instynkt popycha moje biodra, dając ci znać, gdzie leży granica. Stymulujesz moje ulubione strefy erogenne, i jest mi tak dobrze, że mógłbym być watą cukrową na twoim patyku.

— Wiesz, sam też jestem zbyt ciekaw, na ile ta nakładka zmienia sprawę. — Twój głos dociera do mnie zza zasłony dymnej, którą mój mózg rozprowadził w bańce mojej rzeczywistości. — _Takiego_ czegoś jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy, a twój penis z moim tyłkiem jest dość za pan brat, więc chyba nic się nie stanie, gdy na ponowne spotkanie poczekają jeszcze jeden dzień.

Szczerzę się, choć gorąco mi jak diabli i jeszcze bardziej chce mi się dojść ponownie. — A pewnie że nie. Dawaj.

Przewracam się na brzuch i wypinam pupę ku tobie. Wiem, jak bardzo lubisz lizać mój tyłek zanim we mnie wejdziesz; szczerze mówiąc, ja sam chyba się od tego powoli uzależniam.

Słyszę twoje głębokie westchnięcie.

— Wyżyję się na tobie za tą roznegliżowaną fotkę w czasie pracy. — Klepiesz mnie w pośladek i mam niewielki dylemat przy interpretacji tego gestu.

_oj_

— To _dlatego_ tak mnie torturujesz?

— Scor, ty nie masz pojęcia co to znaczy "tortura", wierz mi. 

Twoje dłonie ujmują moje pośladki, zaciskając i luzując się na nich jak drapieżne szpony. 

— Mam się bać? — pytam poważnie. Serce drży mi w żebrach, tworząc ciekawy kontrast z moim podnieceniem podniesionym o stopień czy dwa przez z lekka agresywną uwagę, jaką obdarzasz moje pośladki.

— Nie pamiętasz naszego hasła? — Twój oddech muska moje jądra.

— "Zielona owca"?

— Dokładnie. Więc, nie, nie masz czego się bać, słońce. Po prostu użyj go, jak tylko coś będzie nietenteges, tak?

— Jasna sprawa! Wyleciało mi na moment z głowy. 

— Dość niefortunny moment. — Brzmisz poważnie. — Weź mi tego więcej nie rób, co? W końcu nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy.

— Spokojnie, kotek, będę pamiętał.

— A ja będę ci przypominał. — Całujesz moją dziurkę i–

_oh szit_

Zaraz _wszystko_ mi z głowy wyleci. Twój język to demon wcielony, Al, przysięgam. Pocierasz nim tylną część mojej moszny, liżesz i przyszczypujesz zębami moje krocze, a potem, cierpliwymi kroczkami podsysujesz drogę z powrotem do mojej dziurki – i _wtedy_ zaczyna się lato w tropikach.

Leżę (kucam?) cicho, dysząc w poduszkę, przygryzając materiał. Robisz wszystko, żebym chciał dojść ale za Chińskiego smoka nie mógł znaleźć tego błogiego szczytu. Twoje palce co chwila zamieniają się miejscami z językiem: wysyłasz moją prostatę do nieba i z powrotem, i wszystko we mnie drży, kwili i się pali, jeszcze gorzej, niż gdybyś to sobie odpuścił.

_Jestem takim bezradnym pożarem._

Prośby o litość płyną z moich ust co chwila, tonąc w cichych skamleniach. Wiem dobrze, jak bardzo się nimi napawasz, więc daję ci je ochoczo. Gdy się zeszliśmy, z początku miałem hamulce; lecz prędko oswoiłeś się z moimi egzotycznymi skłonnościami – tak przez ciebie zwanymi – i okazało się, że tylko pomogłem ci uwolnić sadystyczną bestię.

Może raczej bestyjkę, bo wciąż daleko ci do stereotypu. (sekretnie ci kibicuję).

Obciągasz moje jądra za każdym razem, gdy prawie... prawie... _prawie_ dochodzę, a twoja ręka dusi moją erekcję, ściskając żołądź.

To już piąty raz. 

Chyba się złamię. Zepchnij mnie w końcu z tej góry, chcę spaść, rozwalić się– _szlag_.

— Zielona owca, jasnygwintniewytrzymamwięcej — szlocham.

— Dzielny byłeś, wiesz? Jak na swój pierwszy raz. — Całujesz moją dziurkę, mokrą od twojej śliny. Mam wrażenie, że spuchłem tam od przekrwienia i pierdyliardów twoich ust i zębów.

— Dzięki za docenienie. A teraz proszę, wejdź w końcu we mnie. — Wszystko mnie boli. Dojdę w sekundę, gdy puścisz moje pulsujące, nabrzmiałe prącie.

— Szszszsz... — Masujesz moje biodro.

— Al, serio. Dość. Daj odetchnąć. — Każdy mój nerw płonie, rozgrzany na piekielnej patelni twoich erotycznych tortur, i wiem że _wiesz_ , że w ten sposób nie ma mowy, by moje pobudzenie spadło choć o milimetr.

Gdy po dogodnym czasie puszczasz moją erekcję, woda z tego napuchniętego węża nie grozi już eksplozją.

Przewracam się na plecy, gorący i zdyszany. Czuję się jak parówka pozostawiona zbyt długo w garze z wrzątkiem.

— Podobało ci się brzegowanie, słońce? — pytasz wesoło, wsuwając nakładkę na swojego twardego członka.

Ciepło we mnie wzbiera, gdy jesteś taki gotowy na wspólne piekło-niebo.

— Strasznie. — Podkładam twoją poduszkę pod biodra, układając się tak, byś mógł doprowadzić mnie w końcu do upragnionego orgazmu.

— Nie potrwa to długo, co?

Kierujesz moje nogi na swoje barki, a gdy układam je wygodnie, otwierając przed tobą _bramy do raju_ , wsuwasz we mnie główkę. Jest przyjemnie śluzowata, gwarantując ci śliskie wejście.

Pochylasz się, by zawisnąć nade mną. — I jak?

— Dobrze. Robi różnicę. A system lubrykatujący zdaje się póki co odwalać znakomitą robotę. — Posuwasz się sukcesywnie wgłąb mnie w rytmicznych pchnięciach. — Och, Merlinie, _tak_ , _rooobi różnicę_ — skamlę, gdy ocierasz się o moją prostatę. To zawsze jest nieziemskie, ale dodatkowy stymulant podkręca odczucia.

Nie wspominając o efekcie ubocznym pięciu niedoszłych orgazmów. Mam wrażenie, że czekają w kolejce, i zwalą się na mnie, wszystkie naraz, gdy w końcu sięgnę szczytu.

Oczywiście że nie wytrzymam długo. W dodatku, moja dziurka jest cała obolała po twoich słodkich torturach, i mimo że ten ból mnie podnieca, mam swoje limity.

Zwalniasz z wyraźnym trudem, gdy dyszę nasze hasło po raz kolejny tego wieczora. Mimo że na ogół nie musimy go używać, jest wygodniejsze, bo nie zostawia miejsca na wątpliwość, za to kreuje wygodną przestrzeń na sadomasochistyczne zabawy.

To jednak nie jedna z nich.

— Troszkę wolniej... Tylko troszkę... Jest okej — sapię w twoje czułe usta. — I tak zaraz dojdę...

 _Chciałbym_ wytrzymać dłużej, ale moje ciało nie wyrabia. Nawet z dodatkiem bólu zakrawającego o nieprzyjemny, czuję jak orgazm we mnie wzbiera. Zwala się na mnie, niczym tsunami, stopniowo ściskając kolejne komórki. W pierwszych sekundach mnie oszołomił, a teraz tylko nie mogę się nadziwić, że moje ciało potrafi pójść _jeszcze_ dalej.

Potykam się, zataczam, i tonę w nieustającym orgazmie.

Jest coś diabelnie podniecającego w dobrowolnym bujaniu się na progu.

Kontrolowane cierpienie, fale endorfin i burza adrenaliny potrafią uzależnić. Zwłaszcza gdy uzupełniają niedobory dostarczane każdego dnia przez świat poza nami dwoma.

Ale póki trzymamy się rozsądku, jest w porządku.

...z tym że czasem to trudniejsze niż się wydaje.

Sapię, czując rosnące napięcie w całym kroczu, które zdaje się koncentrować wielkimi napływami gdzieś u podstawy mojego członka. Właściwie, mam wrażenie, że pulsuje, brzęczy, ściska się we mnie wszystko: od cebulek włosów, poprzez każdy por w skórze, do ostatniej krwinki w szpiku moich kości, które chyba zmieniły się w budyń.

_Oh nie, nie, nie, chcę więcej..._

— Szlag, Al– wooh, oh — jęczę, wyginając się automatycznie ku tobie, gdy moje ciało napina się i przeżywa najlepsze możliwe uczucie.

Czuję się jak fabryka gorących lodów waniliowych z pięćdziesięciu różnych galaktyk.

_zielona owco, nawet bym nie chciał o tobie myśleć_

Przysięgam, moje ciało rozpada się od środka, od samego centrum każdej komórki. Jestem mikrokosmosem w makrokosmosie miliardów innych mikrokosmosów; prawie nie czuję, gdzie się kończę, a ty zaczynasz. Przylegam do ciebie, poddając się sile twoich bioder, którymi wgniatasz mnie w materac w pchnięciach wyważonych do perfekcji z moją pomocą.

Chyba zejdę z przyjemności; albo przynajmniej zemdleję. Jest tak silna, że przytłacza, zakrawając o ból.

_znowu ból._

_ale jaki_ przyjemny _ból._

Wpijasz mi się w usta, połykając moje niekontrolowane dźwięki – sam nie ogarniam, co robię; jestem jak robot na haju – spuszczając się we mnie. Twoje nasienie przepływa swobodnie przez otworek w nakładce; cieszy mnie to: zbyt kocham czuć twój orgazm od środka, bym zdołał porzucić to na rzecz masażu. _Dobrego_ masażu, fakt, ale... bez tego mokrego ciepła wypełniającego mnie, gdy dochodzisz, mojej satysfakcji wiele brakowałoby do pełni.

— Co... co to było... — śmieję się ileś-nie-wiem-ile sekund później, gdy twój miękki penis ledwo co trzyma się jeszcze w mojej obolałej dziurce, a moje ciało powoli wraca do (smutnej, szarej) normy.

— Mocne, nie? — Szczerzysz się, całując mnie słodko i mokro, jak ciepłe kakałko.

— Mmm... — mruczę, gladząc twoje pośladki. Uwielbiam twoje pośladki. Gryzłbym je, całował, gdyby... śmy nie byli zajęci _tym_. — Genialne. W sumie, dla takich fajerwerków warto było dać się potorturować przez nieskończoność nieskończonej nieskończoności nieskończonej nieskończoności do niewiadomej.

— Widzisz? Nie umiem cię tak po prostu torturować, słońce. — Miziasz mój nos swoim. — W przeciwieństwie do _ciebie_. — Przygryzasz moją wargę, wbijając we mnie wymowny wzrok. 

— Hej, to okazjonalne, nie nagminne. Ponadto, w zamierzeniu było pomóc ci przetrwać w zimnej pracy. Osobiście uważam, że daleko temu było do tortury. — Wydymam wargi.

— Mhm. — Twoja twarz to posąg dla powagi. — Postaw się na moim miejscu i zobaczysz jak _okropnie_ daleko. — Wsadzasz nos w zagłębienie mojej szyi, wywołując śmiech z mojego gardła. — Tak czy siak, wyszło na dobre.

— I to się liczy! — wzdycham, wymachując ręką. Jest ciężka po spektakularnym orgazmie, i opada z powrotem na łóżko. Czuję się jak osmowa masa w kształcie człowieka. — A jak tam wrażenia? Było słabiej niż zwykle?

— Tylko troszkę. Ale twój tyłek i tak był ciasny i gorący jak zawsze.

Twoje usta otulają moje.

— Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

— Szczęście, że to te dobre.

— Tia... Choć w końcu rozciągnę się i będę mógł spokojnie pomieścić dwa małe Albusy.

Wtulam się w ciebie, chowając uśmiech w twój policzek.

— Asz to licho. Myślisz, że wynajdą jakieś czary-mary na wyhodowanie sobie drugiego penisa?

— Pojęcia nie mam. Ale eliksiry spinające i ujędrniające już mają, więc zawsze będziesz mógł przynajmniej smarować mi tyłek.

Zarażam cię śmiechem.

A potem leżymy – dwa wieczorowe lenie – i gładzisz mój tors, a ja twoje plecy.

— Skoro już o tym mowa... Trzymasz czy puściłeś?

_Rumienię się, prawda?_

— A miałbyś ochotę...?

— Jeśli chcesz.

— Trzymam. — Szczerzę się.

Parskasz śmiechem. — To dawaj. Na brzuszek.

Serce gna mi w podskokach donikąd, ale krew pędzi wszędzie gdzie może, gdy zmieniam pozycję, po raz kolejny oferując ci swoją dziurkę.

Uwielbiam tą pozycję. Staje mi praktycznie natychmiast.

Jedyny, malutki problem to fakt, że moje nogi są w tym momencie niemalże adekwatnym ekwiwalentem makaronowych nitek.

Mam siły paść jak placek.

A

— Czekaj, słońce. — Chwytam odrzuconą wcześniej poduszkę, składam ją i podkładam pod jego podbrzusze. — Teraz powinno być ci wygodniej.

Mruczy potwierdzająco, poprawiwszy ją nieco.

Uginam jego kolana i rozchylam jego nogi do swojej ulubionej rozwartości. Bogowie, to czyste piękno. Uwielbiam mieć go otwartego dla mnie. Pocieram wrażliwą skórę jego moszny i rowka. Jest wilgotny od naszego zmieszanego nasienia; perłowość spływa ku jego leżakującym na poduszce jądrom. Masuję jego dziurkę, cieknącą obficie moim nasieniem. Jęczy i wierci się; przymyka oczy.

Rysuję niewidzialne kółeczka wokół jego wejścia. Błyszczy, jest zaczerwienione, ukazując nieznacznie spuchnięty odbyt.

Odchrząka cicho, napierając na moje palce, wyraźnie zachęcając mnie do przejścia do sedna.

Pochylam się i zamykam usta wokół jego cieknącej dziurki. Palcami rozwieram jego pośladki, ułatwiając sobie wejście głębiej. Długie, szerokie liźnięcia zostawiają charakterystyczny smak na moim języku i wkładają stłumione skamlenia w jego usta.

Sapie, wyginając kręgosłup, gdy bawię się w odkurzacz, wysysając nasienie z jego słodkiego tyłka.

— Możesz mocniej — wyrzuca na wydechu.

— Dobrze ci, hm? — mruczę w deszczu pocałunków, jakimi obdarowuję okolice jego mokrej, lśniącej dziurki.

— O tak — jego natychmiastowa odpowiedź to dźwięk czystego rozanielenia.

Serce podskakuje mi radośnie w żebrach.

Gładzę jego pośladki, a potem rozwieram je ponownie, wsuwam język pomiędzy, i zasysam z nieznacznie większą siłą.

Ciche dźwięki haczą o szlochy; jest mu tak dobrze. Każdy jeden to rubin do mojej korony; tylko Scor potrafi sprawić, że czuję się znaczący, silny, wolny by być sobą. Reszta świata ma na mnie przeważnie całkowicie odwrotne działanie. Z nim zaś siedzę na wspólnym tronie, na szczycie świata, gdzie nic mnie nie sięgnie.

Nic dziwnego, że wypielęgnowałem pasję do tego rodzaju zabaw. Łechtają te naturalne pragnienia tak perfekcyjnie. Wypełniają lukę we mnie, pozwalając mi pokazywać mu na różnorodne sposoby, ile dla mnie znaczy. Są dwoma plusami do mojego minusa... lub poziomem dla mojego pionu... Cokolwiek. Nie jestem dobry w językowe klocki.

Nieczęsto zapuszczamy się we wzajemne eksploracje na _tym_ poziomie. Nie wiem czemu. Żaden z nas nie wydaje się temu przeciwny; to zresztą śmiesznie słabe słowa.

Wysysam ostatnie krople nasienia, zachowując szczyptę w ustach. Chwytam go w ramiona, podnoszę do pionu, i ujmuję jego głowę, kierując nasze usta ku sobie. Mruczy z satysfakcją, smakując najbardziej intymne połączenie naszych atomów. Przykładam delikatną dłoń do jego gardła, by czuć, jak pracuje, gdy połyka moje nasienie.

Mój członek zdążył już znów solidnie napuchnąć; ocieram go o jego rowek, jego krocze, trącając jego jądra. Jego dłonie masują moje uda, gdy przytrzymuję jego wciąż niestabilne ciało przy sobie w silnym uścisku.

— Wyruchałeś mnie do bólu, ale... mogę ci obciągnąć — mruczy, gdy jego język robi przystanek w śmiganiu po moich zębach dokładnie tak, jak lubię.

Ma niesamowicie zdolny język.

— Poproszę — śmieję się, poświęcając ostatnie kilka sekund na uszczypanie jego pachwin i otarcie się o jego tyłek. Wiem, jak lubi, gdy sprawiam mu nieszkodliwy ból; jego penis wykonuje entuzjastyczne drgnięcie.

W zwinnym ruchu ześlizguje się z łóżka i klęka na podłodze. Usadawiam się wygodnie na samiuśkim skraju i głaszczę jego głowę, gdy bierze mojego członka w te cudowne, szatańsko zdolne usta. Sprawnie połyka moją erekcję; ssie ją jak ulubione pałeczki cukrowe, na zmianę masując swoje krocze i członka ręką wolną od przytrzymywania mojego, połykając mnie tak głęboko jak potrafi.

Ma cholernie wprawione gardło. Całym sobą prosi o więcej.

Pieprzę jego usta, zanurzywszy dłonie w jego włosach. Porzuca swoją erekcję, by zanurzyć palec w mojej dziurce. Wężykuje nim we mnie, masując moją prostatę, podczas gdy pozostałe palce zabierają się za intensywne stymulowanie okolic. Jego druga dłoń spoczywa na moim biodrze, gotowa by dać mi znać, jeśli przesadzę. Uważam, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy, słucham, czy aby się nie krztusi. Momentami, rytm nam się potyka, ale wkrótce, znajoma ciasność chwyta moje podbrzusze.

Wyjmuję swojego członka z jego ust. Powietrze w naszej nagrzanej sypialni jest chłodne w porównaniu z rajskim piekłem jego buzi, mieszając się z jego gorącymi sapnięciami na mojej żołędzi. Natychmiast chwyta moje prącie w wolną rękę i porusza z wyraźną intencją, masując główkę, stopniowo odnajdując dech.

Pociągam go za włosy, sygnalizując, by odchylił się do tyłu, i zastępuję jego rękę własną. Jego palce opuściły moje wejście, w samą porę by parę szybkich ruchów doprowadziło mnie na szczyt. Spuszczam się na niego, wymachując penisem, rozlewając spermę wszędzie.

Wpatruje się we mnie z tym gorącym czymś w oczach – które śmiałbym nazwać uwielbieniem, gdyby nie brakowało mi pewności – przyjmując moje nasienie na swoją piękną twarz, tors i uda. Jego chmurne oczy szklą się, rumieniec pokrywa jego policzki i szyję. Moja sperma spływa w strużkach po jego mlecznobiałej skórze, poznaczonej tu i ówdzie malinkami i szlaczkami po przygryzieniach.

Wygląda zjawiskowo.

Tak zjawiskowo, że nie mogę przestać czuć się zaszczycony, wdzięczny, poruszony, że pozwala mi to robić. Że daje mi się dominować tak potulnie.

Genialnie się bawimy.

Podnoszę go za rękę ku sobie, i opadamy razem na łóżko. Jest trochę lepki miejscami, ale to nic. Kocham go brudzić i brudzić się z nim.

Wpija się w moje usta, dzieląc się moim smakiem ze mną.

Chwytam jego członka. Wisi, ciężki, twardy i gorący, pomiędzy jego drżącymi udami.

— Blisko, słońce?

— Mhm — mruczy, ocierając się o mnie, pchając w moją rękę.

Nasze języki walczą jak zawzięte bazyliszki, lecz ostatecznie mój wygrywa, bo Scora dosięga orgazm.

Uwielbiam czuć jego ciepłe nasienie na swojej skórze. Mógłbym się w nim kąpać. Scor raz powiedział, że sperma zawiera jakieś cośki o pozytywnym wpływie na skórę.

Może to część powodu, dla którego jego jest tak bosko gładka...

Pewnie nie, bo najwyraźniej jest ich w spermie zbyt mało, by zrobić różnicę – to zresztą sam dodał, choć dopiero _po_ tym, gdy się kretyńsko napaliłem.

_oto jak kolorowe bańki naiwniaków umierają w zderzeniu z suchymi faktami_

Choć kto tam wie. Do końca świata nie zbadali, a i gwarancji szczerości nam nie dadzą.

Jego ciężkość spoczywająca na mnie zdaje się stapiać nasze ciała w jedno. Tak mi ciepło, tak dobrze, gdy mam go w ramionach. Zwłaszcza wykochanego do zmęczenia.

Zgarniam nasienie z jego policzka i delikatnie otwieram jego usta. Uśmiecha się, zamykając je wokół mojego palca. Jest spokojny, obejmując moją głowę ramieniem, przeczesując moje włosy powoli, leniwie, zlizując kolejne porcje. To zupełnie tak, jakby kochał się ustami z moją dłonią. 

A potem zalewa mnie buziakami i przyciszonymi chichotami, które są tak czułe, że mimo ogarniającej mnie stopniowo senności, mam ochotę spędzić tak resztę... _życia_! Czemu nie.

To i tak nic więcej ponad marzeniami kręcącymi się odwiecznie gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

Kąpię się z nim w błogiej ciszy, wtulony w niego jak w ukochaną przytulankę.

 _On_ jest moją ukochaną przytulanką.

Chyba przysnąłem na moment; jego cichy głos wyciąga mnie z głębin, jak szum morza z oddali.

— To był bardzo miły wieczór. Jak sądzisz?

— Tia, było genialnie... Żałuję tylko, że nie udało nam się spędzić trochę czasu w inny sposób. Zwykle wychodziliśmy na małe coś...

— Nie przejmuj się, kotek. Tym razem brakło doby, i tyle. Naszych uczuć to nie zmienia, świat się nie zawali... — Trąca mnie nosem. — A zabawa była wspaniała, tak czy inaczej.

Mruczę zgodnie, przeczesując dłonią jego włosy.

— Cóż, _czuję_ się spełniony, nie mógłbym zaprzeczyć. — Szczerzę się do niego. — I śpiący.

— To chodź, ułóż się wygodnie... — schodzi ze mnie by przykryć mnie kołdrą — zamknij oczki, i podaruj sobie sen.

Posyłam mu maślane usta.

Odpowiada tym cudownym, zrelaksowanym uśmiechem, kręcąc bardzo powolne ósemki tuż-tuż przed moimi oczami. Wie, że to lubię. Mój mózg zawsze reaguje na takie bliskie widoki zagadkowym dla mnie otępieniem. To trochę jakby... taki ultra-łagodny mózgorgazm.

Jego palce są subtelniejsze niż puszek, gdy gładzi delikatną skórę wokół mojego oka, na mojej powiece, głaszcze moje brwi. To najsłodsza pieszczota, otulająca mnie powoli sennością.

— Branoc, słońce — szepczę, kokosząc się wygodniej pod kołdrą.

— Branoc, kochanie. Pójdę się jeszcze umyć, 'kej?

Odmrukuję bardzo śpiącym dźwiękiem, wpadając powoli w sen.

Mój mózg zdąża tylko zarejestrować cichy pocałunek na moim policzku, i lekkie kroki.

...a potem – mam wrażenie, że dosłownie w następnej sekundzie – budzę się do nowego dnia.

Tym razem później niż zwykle; Scor już zdążył wyjść.

Gdy wchodzę do kuchni, zastaje mnie niespodzianka. Z bananem na twarzy siadam do czekającego na mnie śniadania. Pilnuje go karteczka:

 _Nie do łóżka, cobyś się nie rozleniwił. Smacznego (dzionka), mój słodki okruszku_ ♡

Pod spodem, rysunkowe słońce uśmiecha się do mnie.

Heh, teraz rozumiem, czemu nie przepada za pewnymi nickami.

**Author's Note:**

> Lubię seksy, więc pewnie będzie tego więcej. Dajcie znać czy się podobało! Pomysły na kolejne smuty mile widziane. Konstruktywna krytyka również. Choć pornosy nie służą jako zastąpienie edukacji seksualnej, tylko źródło rozrywki, więc ogromnej realistyczności spodziewać się po nich na ogół nie ma co. Mimo to, staram się – przeważnie – zachowywać w nich sens i nie wypisywać historii (za bardzo) niestworzonych. Znawcą tematu jednakże nie jestem, więc oczywiście mogę coś palnąć. Wobec tego, wytknięcia błędów technicznych mile widziane. Jeśli natomiast ktoś seksów nie lubi, czytać nie każę, no a całkiem szczegółowe info o tym, na co się piszecie, czytając dany one-shot/rozdział, podaję, więc proszę o pokojowe nastawienie.


End file.
